Morsmorte
Morsmorte is a teamless TF2 freak created by Hellman aka UselessTeam aka Devad . His theme is Dungeon Siege LoA OST - Mountain of the Dead 1 . Story Morsmorte is an entity of chaos, death and decay, summoned by Lord Fillium into corporeal form. It is the reaper of souls and consumer of lives, who travels through the Freak World to forcibly recruit followers into it's cause to cover the world in unlimited darkness and make all the inhabitants into those like Morsmorte. Ethereal beings. Back in where Lord Fillium and his brother originate, Morsmorte is an equivalent of death, the Grim Reaper. It was summoned into the Freak World by Lord Fillium, promising it many followers in exchange for help with the Synthets. But it does not directly serve him, it is only assisting him and may turn on the demon if it sees fit. Personality and Behaviour Morsmorte is a cryptic creature that only seeks to kill and mummify. But, it gives you a chance to join it without any pain and willingly become like it. Morsmorte does not take no for an answer and instead of leaving you alone it attacks. Appearance and Abilities Morsmorte appears as a medic from Devil's Division model pack. It has no legs, so it floats instead of walking. Morsmorte's way of recruiting is called Mummification, although the victim doesn't get wrapped in bandages and turned into a mummy. It rips it's victim's jaw wide open, then it takes the soul out through the mouth. After that, the victim turns into one like Morsmorte, with an appropriate devil's division skin for the freak's class. Pandemonic Roar '''- Morsmorte blasts it's enemy with immense chaotic energy, delivering massive damage. '''Spirit of Chaos - Finally, the creature can use it's influence to flip his vision upside down to confuse him/her. Devil's Wings - If it feels endangered and knows it won't win a fight, Morsmorte will concentrate his power to escape via wingless flight. Weaknesses Morsmorte's physical form is fragile, since it is made purely of bone and cloth. Explosions leave a significant impact on it's body, so it tries to avoid fighting freaks with explosive based weaponry, unless it has a way to come to the freak without alerting him/her. No angelic or demonic freak can be mummified. Something that is already dead cannot be mummified. So, undeads will not become Morsmorte's followers. It is slow when not using Devil's Wings. Finally, it must stay away from sunlight to use it's abilities to the fullest. Sunlight will leave him unable to mummify you or use Pandemonic Roar. It can only disorient you or fly away. Artificial light, however, has no effect on Morsmorte. Trivia It's name comes from a wrong pronounciation of Morsmordre , a spell from Harry Potter used by the Death Eaters to summon the dark mark and signify this way that they killed someone. He speaks with the voice of Karthus from League of Legends. Only with lowered pitch. Notable Videos Plan B Mummification Category:Spiritual Category:Medics Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Undead Category:Monsters with Custom Models Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Teamless Category:Magicians